In the related art, a piezoelectric vibration device has been proposed, in which a plate-like piezoelectric bimorph element and a vibration plate are disposed with an interval and one end of the piezoelectric bimorph element in a length direction thereof, is fixed to the vibration plate (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).